Kindred Spirits
by FedoraLover23
Summary: Authiel was an elf, an elf that worked for shield who didn't know about her past. She defended Loki who was under the watch of Shield, and ended up revealing to Fury and The other Avengers what she was and that she had a dark past, like Loki. Her dark past will be coming for her, and will endanger the Avengers. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, the only characters that i claim are the ones i have made up.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this. its only a prologue so yea. more will be coming sporadically

Prologue:

SHIELD: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. SHIELD was fighting the good fight, they were the good guys and the ones who tried and stopped anything bad from happening before the majority of the world and population found out. They try and stop and intergalactic terrorism that might go on, scientists that decide they want to try and make another super soldier – many others have tried to do that but have failed miserably. They basically keep the bad things in the world (Along with other organizations that are similar to them) from endangering people and the world in general.

Shield was smart, they were not stupid no matter what way you look at them. They were smart enough to know that there were unknown things out there in the world and even a bit farther than that, there were people who had a something extra in them, that they were somehow…..different. Different from what people would classify as normal. There was more than just accidental experiments that ended up going terribly wrong, an example would be the Hulk, though the damage and strength that he has is pretty impressive. Shield knew that there were more than just gods from Asgard like Thor and Loki, that there were more alien races out there that may try and take over earth again, that they may try and start a war with them.

There was the regular run of the mill kind of human beings out there, but it's never just been humans that have occupied Earth, no they are not the only sort of beings that lived upon the planet. Human's thought they were alone but there were so many other creatures who shared the world with them, but some were much better at keeping themselves a secret and were able to stay hidden when needed to, in order to keep people who did not need to know of their existence, in the dark.

It wasn't too long ago that people thought that the Norse gods were nothing but myth and legend, but then Thor and Loki happened and then it soon came to light that these legends that many thought were just stories were in fact, the real deal.

Maybe all of the stories about the mythical creatures of Earth; Elves, trolls, goblins, faeries and hell maybe there were even unicorns that were running around somewhere in the world where no one is able to get to as of yet. Maybe there are even werewolves, zombies and vampires…very unlikely, but still a possibility.

The world is a very surprising and unconventional place nowadays; there's real superhero's not just the ones that you read in comic books that you wish were real, but the real deal superhero's like Captain America, Thor, Iron Man and other's that Shield has working with them. The world is different….it's surprising and makes things that so many people thought were impossibly, possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, i do not own this in any way only the original characters

A?N: So i am doing an avengers fanfiction, the first one i have ever done. I have had so many idea's and am only now getting them down.

A/N2: I am kinda basing a few character's on the Lord of the Rings elves, there are original but the style and species and legends are going to kind of be from that so if you don't like that please be polite.

Chapter one

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Centuries ago: Northern Finland ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

There is an Elvish Kingdom far up north; up in the Northern part of Finland and this Kingdom was called Luminen Laakso – the Snowy Valley. For a majority of the year it was snowy up there, and there was only a few brief months of warm weather before once again, the snow covered the ground for another seven or more months.

The Kingdom was beautiful, grand and like something out of a story book that a parent would read to a child, there was the main Kingdom and castle in the heart of the city that housed the Royal family and any guests that they may invite or have, there were grand towers made of such beautiful rocks and other natural material – it was picturesque. It was obvious that the Kingdom has seen hard times, there were signs of aging on the walls but they were still strong and showed that they have been through many battles and yet, it still stands. Resilient as ever.

Near the Eastern part of the kingdom there were gardens, and there was garden upon gardens of so many different kinds of snow flowers. Snow flowers are flowers that are only able to live and thrive if it is cold out and there is snow on the ground, without the coldness and snow the flower will wilt and soon die. Vines of snow flowers climbed the walls of the buildings throughout the kingdom, all with an assortment of colors. There were ice blue, periwinkle, frost colored pink and so many, many other's to choose from it was unbelievable.

The Snowy Valley Kingdom was massive, it was at least a half a dozen league's if not much more than that. To the far edge of the kingdom where buildings and elve's started to get sparse and where the forest started to surround almost everything, near that area there was a stone wall that had a river flowing over top of it and then became a massive waterfall that seemed to go on for ages until it reached the river that was down below it.

The tree's and many plants that were near where this Elvish kingdom was, were not like the trees and plants that many humans were used to seeing in their everyday lives; they were different, stronger, older and ancient and filled with magic. The forest of Tree's that seemed to surround and basically keep the Kingdom from view, spread as far as the eyes could see – it was a sea of tree's and it would take more than just a few days of walking to reach the forest line and to where there was a clearing.

"It is time my Lady," A dark haired elf with deep blue eyes and a soft expression said as he looked a young woman.

The woman, or rather elf maiden was quite pale, lithe, with long flowing golden blonde hair with bright turquoise colored eyes and was wearing a long flowing dress of forest green that had long bell arms and intricate embroidery done on it.

This elf maiden had soft features and was quite ethereal looking, yet her eyes told a story of anger and resentment and hatred. "All right," she stated with a sarcastic smile on her face. "I suppose we shan't keep my punishment waiting, should we." She stated as she gently set the dark leather bound book that she had been reading down beside her chair and stood up from the high back chair with carvings on the arms that she had been seated in.

"My Lady Authiel," the man said as he looked pleadingly into the pale elf's face. "May I speak?" he questioned.

Authiel, as the elf is now known as nodded to him. "Go on." She said gesturing for him to say what it is that is on his mind.

The male elf took a deep breath before he went on, "My Lady, is there nothing that you could have done different to stop this from happening?" he questioned her with hope in his eyes. "Was there nothing that you could have changed, could have stopped from doing or happening to reverse what has been done?"

"You, Orthorien are a very caring man but there are reasons behind my actions, reasons for which I believe whole heartedly in. Very few seem to understand," Authiel stated with a brief moment of a downcast expression before she looked back up at Orothien. "Come, we mustn't keep the king waiting." She stated and gestured towards the intricate door.

Orothiel gave a small nod in recognition of what Authiel said before he strode forward, grasped the handle of the door which led to a dimly lit hallway that only had small torches upon the wall for light, "My Lady." He said with a gesture of his arm towards the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Authiel gently grasped the skirt of her dress in her hands and then began to make the trek from the room that she has been confined in since they were able to capture her, and towards the grand court room where the Royal family and the advisors of the court were waiting for her. Waiting to pass judgment and deal out a rightful punishment onto her for her callous actions.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Snowy Valley Kingdom : Courtroom ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Authiel Golden Light," the strong voiced and very imposing looking golden haired King of Luminen Laakso said as he looked down at the elf maiden from his seated position on his throne where he was seated along with the rest of his family and a few of his advisors. "You have done horrible things, terrible things in such a short time period," He stated and looked down at Authiel in disappointment. "You betrayed your people, betrayed our rules, betrayed your kingdom, your actions resulted in the death of some of our own people and you nearly destroyed the human race." He bellowed and looked eyes with her hard gaze. "What does one such as yourself say to such accusations?"

Authiel looked up at the king with a brave face before she started to speak, "I feel guilty for the lives of the elves who had perished as a result of what I have done but I do not regret what I did to these humans." She spit in distaste. "These….humans have taken much of our land, our homes, our goods, livestock, our teachings and greedily take anything that we are offering to them but what do we receive in return? We get even more of our land stolen from us, and they use it for their own homes, their own farms and families. But not even a thank you is returned, nothing is received on our part even though it is us who had gifted them with these skills." She countered to the king with a glare in his direction and elegantly crossed her arms under her rather abundant chest. "I was told of a time, when I was a child, when humans knew of our existence, knew what we were and believed in us and other creatures such as us. We once had a battle with them, we fought against them and eventually we made a pact with _**them**_, a pact to live equally in this land." She replied. "Yet now we are nothing but a legend, a child's story that is to be told at night before sleep. They are breaking the treaty that we had first made, a treaty that we should still be living up to but no one seems to care of that."

The king looked at this young elf in front of him, he remembered her as a child. Authiel Golden Light was a carefree, gentle and loving child and, at one point, she had been fascinated by the humans and had always tried to sneak away from whomever had been caring for her to just get a peek at a human. Now, the Authiel who stands before him is vastly different from the one he once knew, this Authiel was angry, hurt, resentful and full of hate and fire that there was no sure way to deal with it properly. It will take much to be able to get back to that person that she had once been, if that person is even in there any longer.

The Queen spoke up and looked at Authiel with great sadness in her eyes, "You had chosen an action that had almost destroyed their race?" she questioned in a light voice that seemed to be the sound of bells.

"Yes," Authiel said a bit hesitantly, but she meant it, the humans had destroyed the home that she had once known…forced them to go into hiding and took lands that were rightfully theirs.

The king looked from his wife and then to Authiel, "You had thought yourself worthy of deciding if they deserve to live or die? You thought of them as unworthy to co-exist with our people, with our kind?" he questioned her.

For a moment Authiel thought over everything thing that she has done in the past year or so since she had deemed the humans as race that does not deserve what they had – she thought they all deserved to die and wanted to watch every last one die until they were extinct.

"Yes," Authiel said to him simply. "That was my choice and what I had thought, what I still think." She replied to him bluntly.

Arandur, an elf with much age and wisdom stood from what he was seated and looked at Authiel harshly, glaring and robes billowing out behind him. "You, Authiel Golden Light had aligned yourself with the Dark Elves of the east while on your quest in destroying the human race," he said to her angrily. "Do you recall from your studies the sort of type they are?" he asked her.

The king glanced over at the silver haired elf, "Arandur," he said, speaking to the man calmly. "Stand down, I shall handle this." He spoke.

With much reluctance, Arandur took his seat with the other advisors of the King and settled with looking at Authiel with sharp eyes, he no longer trusted the elf maiden and he very much doubted if he ever would trust her again. Not after this last action.

"You sought out the help of the Eastern Dark Elves," The king spoke as he looked into Authiel's eyes searchingly. "We had taught you of those elves, and other's such as them. We taught you to be different, to defend all living and breathing things but you, you instead forewent the teachings you had learned as a child and instead acquired their help in your fight.

"Yes I did," Authiel stated to him.

The king looked at Authiel, "Do you regret none of which you did? Do you feel nothing for all that you did?" he asked her, hoping and almost pleading with her to feel some sort of remorse for the humans that she harmed. "Do you not regret what you did to the humans? You brought a terrible war onto them, terror, fear, famine, death, plague and you had nearly succeeded in completely eliminating them as a race. Do you feel nothing? Are you as cold as the snow that covered our lands?"

Authiel shook her blonde head at him, "No," she spoke with confidence. "I do not regret anything of which I did, I do not regret my choice, I do not regret the battle that I had brought onto them and I do not regret trying to right the many wrongdoings that the humans have done to our kind." She told him, and every world that Authiel spoke she believed in passionately and the king could see that. "I did what I had to in order to protect the lands of our kind, they are slowly killing our people and the Elves as a whole and soon enough we will be so far in the abyss that we will see no way of getting out of it. All you need to do is open your eyes, stop turning a cheek and a blind eye to what is going on around you, stop trying to ignore the problem. You cannot constantly live in the dark. We will become extinct if you continue on that path."

The King took a deep breath, looked at the queen that was sitting beside him, let out the breath that he had been holding and then looked at Authiel with a deep sorrow set upon his brow. The rest of the Royal family, two girls and three boys all seemed t have mixed emotions as they looked down at Authiel who was now finally, going to see what her punishment will be for her actions.

"You leave me no choice Authiel," The king spoke to her. "Princess Authiel Golden Light, my eldest daughter and second born child, as your father and King of the Snowy Valley, I banish you from the kingdom and your birthplace." He said with a strong voice full of authority. "Never again shall you step foot here, you are no longer welcome in this land nor this country. You are no longer allowed to see your mother, myself, your sisters or your brothers again" he said as he looked down at his daughter's wide eyed and unbelievable expression, of all of the punishments that she had thought of this was not in any of the options. "You, my child, must learn of remorse and empathy for all forms of life and appreciate it. Elves and the many other mythical beings are not the only ones who live upon this world. You need to learn that." He said to her. "When you have learned these small tasks, and only once you have fully learned them shall you be welcomed back to your home, You shall always be princess and daughter to your mother and I, titles such as that cannot be taken away, they are your birthright but as it hurts me to say this, you are no longer welcome here for the foreseeable future." He said to her.

At that Authiel couldn't help but look at her father pleadingly, asking and praying that he will change the punishment and not completely banish her and exile from her home…..the only home that she has ever known or lived in. Authiel has never lived in anywhere but Finland and in her Kingdom, she does not know how she would survive or how to do much of anything, especially with humans running about she did not know if she would possibly be able to make it a week.

"Father," Authiel said desperately. "Please, please don't make me leave. I…I don't know how to survive anywhere but here." She spoke.

The king, Authiel's father turned to look at her. "You had made your bed daughter, now you must lay in the repercussions of your actions." He replied to her. "You must be gone on the next morrow," he told her. "Along with being exiled from here, I am taking something that you hold dear to your heart." He said as he gestured towards two of the advisors of the court. "You will lose some of your magic." He said to her simply as he and the advisors approached her.

Immediately Authiel jumped back and away from her father, as a hope to run away from him before he could reach her but before she was able to put that plan into actions two guards that were in the courtroom grasped onto her arms lightly and held her in place as the two advisors and her father approached her. Authiel father looked at her in remorse but the advisors had seemed more than happy to be doing this service for the kingdom – to take a elve's magic away was like ripping a piece of their soul out, they would not feel completely until they reunite with that missing piece of magic once again…it is part of being an elf.

"Not that Father," Authiel said as she looked into his ice grey colored eyes. "Do not take that away from me." She pleaded to him, hoping that he would perhaps change his mind of taking some of her magic away, that was something even worse than exile.

The king, Airion looked to his daughter and then at the Advisors before he then gave a nod of his head for them to go ahead with what he had planned on. The two advisors, who were very powerful elves in their own right, grasped onto Authiel's shoulders with one hand and then with the other they touched the side of her temple with their finger's gently and began to murmur a spell or incantation in Finnish.

No matter how hard she tried to pull away from the guards and the powerful advisors that were in front of her Authiel was unable to detach herself from their hold; she had been able to escape many close calls over the years since she has been going into battle and fighting for her people and their lands yet she was unable to escape from a few aged elves. Meanwhile this was happening the rest of the court and the royal family watched on as their sister, or daughter in the case of the queen, was punished and had a portion on her magic stripped from her.

"It is finished Lord Airion." The silver haired elf to the left of Authiel said as he stepped back from the princess and bowed to the king before leaving for his seat once again.

The other elf just bowed to the king before he returned to his previous seat as well, he looked down at Authiel stoically, as if he was not affected by the processes of taking magic away from her.

"Authiel," her father said quietly as he looked to his daughter who was staring at him as if he had betrayed her greatly, which in retrospect, he more than likely had. "I wish you luck in your endeavors of life and hope that someday, many years from now that we shall be reunited as a family once again. Until then learn Authiel, learn to be a better elf. Experience life with the humans, do not hate them as you do, try and understand them and befriend a few. You may be able to learn something." He said to which Authiel gave him a dark look for. "There will be a day when you will be allowed to have use of this magic that I took from you once again," he told her. "Until then it will be kept within this, and be put somewhere for safe keeping." He said and held a very small crystal orb within his hand's that seemed to have a dark green mist swirl within it.

As her father walked away, Authiel could do nothing but look after him desperately, hoping that he would come back and tell her that he forgave her, that she would be under close watch for the next few centuries, but not….not take her magic.

"So long dear daughter," The king said and with that he stood up from his throne and with elegance only an elf would be able to muster he walked down the steps from where his throne, and the family thrones were placed at and walked down the walkway of the courtroom and left Authiel standing there in unbelievable shock.

Not many moments after that did the rest of the royal come down from their seat's and towards where Authiel now stood, alone and feeling very vulnerable after her punishment – she may be a very independent and strong elf but the words that her father had spoken to her rattled her a bit.

"Are you pleased?" Tirithiel asked in anger, she was the younger sister of Authiel and the only one of her siblings that took after their mother with dark colored hair. "Have you accomplished what you wished for?" she questioned her as she crossed her arms.

Authiel stood her ground and looked into her sister's bright turquoise eyes, "I stand by what I have done sister, I believe in the choices that I have made." She replied.

All Tirithiel did in response to that comment was shake her head in anger at her older sister, give her one last withering look for what she had done to the humans, to the kingdom and to their family before she grasped a bit of her dress in her hand's and then headed towards the door to leave the courtroom.

"She is angry," The Queen, Authiel's mother, Serethiel said to her eldest daughter. "She looked up to you so much and idolized you, she believed you to not being capable of doing this…..such as you had." She replied to her as her other sister and her three brother's came up to where she was standing.

At that Authiel nodded, "I do not believe myself wrong in what I had done mother, I do not." She said and looked into her mother's grey eyes.

When she said that her mother's eyes darkened just a bit in disappointment over her daughter's choices, but her daughter was of an age where she was able to make her own mistakes and with those mistakes she would have to pay for them as well. Being banished from the Kingdom was one of the results of a choice she had made.

"I have something for you," Serethiel stated as she grasped her daughter's hand and pressed a piece of jewelry into it. "Your father told me of what he may have to do for punishment; I had this crafted for you in case that had happened." She said to Authiel as she looked down at the brass colored cuff bracelet that was in the shape of two massive leaves. "This will hide your elven heritage; you will be able to blend in without any curious looks or questions from others."

Immediately Authiel gave her mother a look for that, "I did not just get banished by my father only to go and become one of those things," she stated, but kept herself from saying it rudely, this was her mother after all.

Her mother looked at her, "there will be a time when you will need it Authiel, do not throw it out. Trust me daughter of my heart, you will have need of this soon enough." She said and then gently cupped her daughter's face and smoothed away some hair before she too left.

Authiel loved her mother more than anything, and it was her mother who she felt the most guilt towards for her actions that resulted in many deaths and many injuries of her own people. She had thought her mother would be the harshest on her, Authiel thought that she would be punished by her mother but surprisingly her mother was soft spoken and loving towards her even when she did not agree with what Authiel did.

"Authiel, you are the adventurous seeking type are you not." Thalion said as he looked down upon his twin sister. "You took on too big of an adventure this time twin, I wish you had stopped before it was too late. That you had taken my warning." He said as his mirroring eyes of turquoise looked into Authiel's own.

When he said that Authiel shook her head, "I had wished that you would know my reasoning's and supported me my dear brother." She replied softly to him as she gave him a tight smile.

Silently Thalion stepped towards his sister a bit, placed his hand above where her heart was and just closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Authiel gently grasped his hand and squeezed, silently telling him that it was okay and that she still cared and loved him. She understood the pain that he was going through because she had been banished.

"Things will be different now Authiel," Thalion said as he dropped his hand and pressed his forehead to hers, a gesture that elves often do with family and very close friends. "I could not follow you during your quest against the humans, I had wished I could protect you but I was unable to do so. I could not be aligned with that which I did not whole heartedly believe in." he explained to her as simply as he could. "Do try and not get yourself in trouble." He stated and then quickly kissed her on the forehead before he too left the room.

"You do not think do you?" Authiel's very tall older brother Taurion said as he shook his head at his sister and smirked at her. "There was a time when you were sweet and innocent, many years ago and were genuinely curious of the humans." He spoke to her.

At that Authiel crossed her arms and looked away from his face, "That was before they started taking everything, assuming that it belonged to them and never gave a bit of gratitude towards us." She said to him vehemently.

Taurion looked down at her sadly, "I do love you sister, but I do hope that you learn the lesson that you so badly need." He said to her in concern. "I bid thee, farewell."

And then there were only three; Authiel and her two youngest siblings were now standing there facing one and another. They were still quiet young, they looked to be twelve and ten in human years and did not fully understand why Authiel did what she had.

"Authiel," Silathiel, the youngest daughter and child of the king and queen asked as she looked up into her older sister's face. "Why had you done what you have? What did the human's do to you?" she asked genuinely curious. "Why did you try and kill them, and why don't you feel sorrow over it?" she asked.

"Our teachers had taught us to appreciate all life Authiel," Erynion, her younger brother who had hair that looked very close to being silver. "You had betrayed that teaching, you hurt many people."

Authiel looked down at her youngest siblings before she knelt down to be eye to eye with them, so that she could speak with them plainly and explain best as she could why she had done what she did.

"Silathiel," Authiel said glancing at her sister. "Erynion," she spoke and looked at her brother. "There are things in this world that you do not yet understand, and I did what I did to the humans because I believed it to be the best course for our people to survive and to thrive on and live for many, many more years." Authiel explained. "I do know that many do not agree with my thoughts, father included but I still stand by what I did. If there is something that you truly believe in then you must stand by it or the change that you wish to see in the world will not come to be." She stated to them with a serious look on her face. "I am truly sorry that you saw me as the bad person in all of this, and that you were exposed to my anger and hatred but I did what I had to."

For a moment Silathiel looked at Authiel before she threw herself against her and hugged her as tight as her small arms possibly could, "I do not wish for you to leave, can we do nothing to change father's mind?" she asked her.

At that Authiel shook her head, "No Silathiel we cannot. What's done is done." She said to her and gently pinched her cheek. "I love you and someday we will see one and another again, father cannot keep me from here forever. This is my home." She said and winked at her and then looked at her brother. "I will miss you Erynion."

Erynion looked up at her, "Tirithiel said you did a very bad thing and that she wishes for you to not ever come back." He said to her.

"That is her opinion," Authiel said but it was said with a clenched heart, it hurt her to know that her sister thought that of her. "I will not hate her for an honest opinion." She said.

"I'm angry at you," Erynion said with crossed arms. "You did something bad and now you are going away for a very long time. I do not want you to leave." He said to her with a genuine look of affection.

Gently rubbing at her face Authiel kissed his cheek, "I know. Neither do I." she said to him and then stood up and took both of their hands and started to lead the way out of the court room where she had just received her punishment for her actions. "Mother and Father are waiting on you, you must go to them. I will see you again." She replied and pushed them through the doors and towards where their parents were more than likely waiting for them at.

Once the children had left her Authiel stoically walked towards her soon to be former room to gather up the few things that she had and that were meaningful to her. Come the next day she would be on her own and with very few things but what she could fit into a sack and then she would have to leave her home in Northern Finland and leave the country until it was deemed that she learnt her lesson.

Leaving a home that you have lived at for over a thousand years was a very hard thing for Authiel to do, this is where she was born, where she had been taught to fight, to hunt and where she had defended her people in many battled. And now, now Authiel was to be leaving it and not knowing when it was that she would be returning.

A/N: hope you enjoyed, and also i love reviews.


End file.
